battle_for_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Archetypes
Archetypes are the determining factor for your character's base statistics and statistic growth through the game. List of Archetypes ''Brawler'' Brawlers have a large mana regeneration and are known for sustaining fights. Brawlers generally rely on prolonging fights to get the energy advantage in the long run. Brawlers also rely on either killing their weakened victims as fast as possible, and also trapping them to prevent them from running. While Brawlers can be quite devastating, they usually have low defenses and low health. The currently known Brawlers are Shedletsky and Seranok. ''Fighter'' Fighters are known for using their basic attacks as their main source of damage, and using their abilities to aid their standard attacks or to get some extra damage on their enemies. ''Tank'' Tanks will have naturally high defenses, overall nullifying most damage inflicted to them. Tanks are also known to have good crowd control as well, specifically to one effect, seeing Builderman as a character who knocks enemies around to his advantage, and Guest that focuses on slowing down the opponent. Tanks will also have a high amount of health, similar to Juggernauts. Tanks often struggle with damage, and is weak to anti-tank items (items that ignore defense or benefit based on amount of health enemy has) such as Godbreaker or Fire Once Kindled. The currently known tanks are Builderman and Guest (as a H4x Tank). ''H4x0r'' H4x0rs are known to deal incredible burst damage and great crowd control with their abilities. They're known to have a large amount of H4x at the start, making them have the most damage early game. Their capabilities increase with items like Godbreaker or Fire Once Kindled. While H4x0rs have incredible damage, they have frail defenses and low health. In addition, they usually have low energy regeneration at the start, so they have to go back to base to get more energy once in a while. The currently known H4x0rs are Matt Dusek, Stickmasterluke, Polyhex, and 1x1x1x1. ''Assassin'' Assassins rely on attacking as quick as possible, and having speed to rush in and out from fights. Assassins are usually melee so they can land most of their hits easily. Assassins are also known to attack suddenly or ambush other enemies. While Assassins are quick, Assassins will struggle with enemies with high defense or health. Assassins also have low defenses as well, but they make it up for their evasion. The currently known Assassin is Lilly. ''Juggernaut'' Juggernauts have a high amount of health, similar to Tanks, but can also deal a good amount of damage back to enemies. Juggernauts will also have a vast amount of crowd control as well. Juggernauts will often struggle with energy, and will not have naturally high defense due to their high health. Juggernauts are also weak to anti-tank items, similar to tanks. ''Marksman'' Marksmen focuses on staying from a distance and using ranged attacks to harass enemies while being safe from harm, especially from melee characters. Unlike H4x0rs, such as Matt Dusek, Marksmen will not focus on burst damage and will instead focus on withering their enemies down. Marksmen will easily snipe down slowed enemies, and will often have an ability to slow them down on their own. Marksmen will lack AoE attacks, as well as having low defenses and health. The currently known Marksmen are Blockhaak, Sorcus, and Gusmanak. ''Support'' Placeholder